Another Chance
by SmokedMirrors
Summary: Gigi is the Hogwarts resident cool girl. She seems to have it all, beauty, brains, and a taste for mayhem. Except Gigi has given up on love, despite the many pursuers. However, an undeniable connection to one curly haired Marauder has her more confused than ever. Will she being willing to open up to another chance at love? MARAUDER ERA.
1. Chapter 1

_King's Cross, London  
_ _September 1st._

 _._

"I am so glad we're heading back to Hogwarts." Said Gisèle Cartier contently, staring at the swirling smoke coming from the chimney of the Hogwarts Express, thinking eagerly of her beloved Ravenclaw tower.

"You mean you're glad we're out Marseille, Gigi." Her twin Gérard, or Gerry, smirked at her knowingly, using her childhood nickname. Gigi playfully shoved him, barely moving him tall 6 foot 2 lean stature with her petite 5 foot 3 frame. Gerry teasingly tousled her long, silky, dark locks and stuck his tongue at her.

" _Gérard Charibert et Gisèle Audovera_ , _ça suffit_." Their father Clément said, his wild blue, almost violet eyes sparkling, pretending to be the serious paternal figure that the twins knew he wasn't.

Gerry and Gigi rolled their eyes at their obnoxiously ancient French middle names, an unfortunate tradition of the Cartier family. The Cartiers, originating from the south of France, was an old, wealthy, prestigious bloodline with many accomplished aurors, medicine researchers, politicians, and more. Similar to the British Sacred Twenty-Eight, the Cartier family was part of the French _Le Sang d'or_ or, the "gold blood". However, unlike their British counterpart, the French wizards did not have the same delusional devotion to pureblood supremacy and even mocked the British families that did. It was once said that the Rosier family was shunned away from the elusive society of _Le Sang d'or_ due to the inbreeding that was done to attain pureblood status, and the family moved to England in the 1600's. Indeed, the Cartier family did not care for pureblood supremacy, having half-bloods and muggleborns be part of the bloodline, and integrating well into high class muggle society since the Merovingians dynasty, much like the other families of _Le Sang d'or._

" _Desolé, papa_." Said Gigi, batting her long black lashes at her father as he tried not to smile. Her doting father could never be angry with his beautiful daughter as he simply adored her.

Gigi and Gerry had inherited the characteristic Cartier beauty, and being twins, they were the ideal Cartier female and male counterparts. Gigi and Gerry had their father's large, wild, impossibly dark blue, almost violet eyes, framed with thick, long, dark lashes and a penetrating stare. On Gigi's delicate face, the eyes were practically doll-like. High cheek bones, full, pink lips, traced both their faces, where Gerry's features were masculine and classic, Gigi's features were graceful and beautiful. The twins had an air of effortlessly cool style, thanks to their French upbringing. Both had silky-straight, just-woke-up, undone looks to their espresso coloured hair, with Gerry's cropped short on the sides and a messy-but-stylish flop on top, and Gigi's fell down in locks to the middle of her back with layers framing her angelic face. Both twins were tanned from growing up in the south of France and while Gigi was slender and elegant from years of ballet practice, her brother had a tall, muscular, lean body from playing chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Gigi and Gerry also had the Cartier charm and anybody they met was intrigued with their wit, sass, and alluring, adventurous, attitude.

"Ahh, I cannot believe zis iz your final year at 'Ogwarts, _mes chéries_." Said their mother, Astride, with a heavy French accent. Astride came from the Delacroix noble French family and had ethereal blonde curls, ice blue eyes, and a small, ballerina body, much like her daughter. "Remember when ze two of you were nervous to attend 'Ogwarts?"

It was true. Gigi and Gerry were the first members of the Cartier family to attend Hogwarts in over 200 years, while the rest of the family traditionally attended Beauxbatons. As Clément was working in the French Ministry of Magic's International Relations he found it imperative that his children learnt several languages growing up, and the twins were now fluent in French, English, Spanish, and Italian. Clément became the Head of International Relations when the twins were 10 years old and the family moved to London for his job, just before entering the school age. Thus, Gigi and Gerry were to attend Hogwarts, while still spending holiday in their family home in France, and only were really in London during visiting weekends during the school year. Despite the twins being terrified of attending school outside of their native homeland, they had done exceptionally well over the six years at Hogwarts. They were placed in Ravenclaw, to which their father was secretly relieved, believing the house's traits of intelligence, creativity, individuality and wit made it the best house. Gigi and Gerry were top of their class, house prefects, and also part of Slughorn's Slug Club. The moment Slughorn read out their names in first year's Potions class, his beady, gooseberry eyes shone with eagerness to recruit their prestigious French name to his ridiculous club.

"Yes, but now your _petits bébés_ are almost ready to enter the real world _maman_." Said Gerry teasingly, knowing his mother tended to get emotional during their goodbyes. "Gigi and I must really be going now. We'll write when we arrive to Hogwarts."

As the Cartier family said their goodbyes and kisses, Gigi couldn't help but reflect on the summer that was finally ending. Gigi and her brother spent most of the summer travelling in France and Italy with their friends from France as well as Hogwarts. Their days were spent at the beaches and exploring cities, while the nights were full of wild partying, doing drugs at muggle concerts, feeling young and invincible. Gigi had an incredible summer with her brother, friends, and boyfriend – _ex-boyfriend –_ she mentally corrected.

Her heart squeezed painfully as she thought of her boyfriend of 3 years, Antoine. His messy brown hair, playful hazel eyes and him telling Gigi how much he loved her was all Gigi thought she needed in life. However, the days of being in love, dancing all night, and amazing sex came to a screeching halt in Tuscany, where the group bumped into another group of Beauxbatons girls. In that group was a tall, buxom, blonde girl that screamed tackiness and _nouveaux riche_ , who attempted to hit on Antoine in front of Gigi. When rejected, the blonde gleefully revealed to Gigi that she and Antoine had been shaking it up during the last semester of the sixth year. Horrified, Gigi dumped him and demanded he not travel with the group for the last month and Gerry gave Antoine a nice shiny black eye when he demanded to speak to Gigi to explain what happened.

For the rest of the trip, Gigi partied harder than she had ever before, hooking up with random, handsome wizards, trying to forget Antoine and his betrayal. Even though her heart still panged with sadness when she thought of him, Gigi refused to allow herself to get back together with him. When the twins returned to Marseille for a week before leaving for England, Antoine came by the house every day, pleading with Gigi to talk to him and telling her that he would do nothing but try to win her back. After harassing the house elf, Pepin, who felt obliged to give Gigi these messages, Gigi finally had enough, meeting him in the Cartier foyer.

 _Antoine stood in front of Gigi, his eyes pleading, grabbing her hands,_ " _Gigi, please, listen, I nee-"_

" _Antoine, no. I don't care what you have to say, it's over, you made damn sure of that when you had sex with that bimbo. I won't be taken for a fool, and I won't be giving you any of my time anymore" Gigi said coolly, snatching her hands away, her eyes glowing with fury. "I only came down here to tell you because you are scaring the shit out of Pepin with your stalker level determination to be with me. Please leave."_

 _Antoine took a step closer, sensing he was losing, "Please Gigi, she meant nothing, you're the only one for me, je t'aime mon amo-"_

 _Gigi snorted. "Don't tell me you love me, you're embarrassing yourself, and even if it was true, you sure have a funny way of showing it. Please leave before I hex your ass to fly out of my home. Goodbye, Antoine." She said firmly._

 _Antoine looked at her with fierce determination. "I will win you back Gisèle. I've made a mistake and I will spend every moment trying to show you how sorry I am. Never forget that." And with that, her first love gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left._

Gigi sighed loudly as her and Gerry got onto the train. Gerry looked at her knowingly. "Don't worry Gee, Antoine can't bother you here and I'll be sure to kick his ass again if he does. Forget that loser, okay? New year, new you."

Gigi smiled at her twin. All of that twin connection crap Sybill Trelawney, the bug eyed third year, went on about was true with them. The two had been inseparable since birth and the two knew each other better than they knew themselves. Gerry always knew how to make her feel better and she knew he was telling the truth when he said he would protect her from Antoine. "Alright Ger, let's do this." Said Gigi. Her mind randomly traced back to last year's end of the year party, and a curious encounter with a dark haired Gryffindor. _No, Gigi, you_ _have to focus on you._ She thought. With a flip of her dark hair, she flashed Gerry the signature Cartier twin smirk – it read all mystery and mischief, ready to take on the year.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Hey guys! What do you think so far? I would love to hear your reviews :) Curious to see how Gigi's relationship with Antoine has affected her?_ _  
_ _This story will have some French in it, as I do speak French. Thought it added a bit of je ne sais quoi to it hahha!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hogwarts Express Corridor, En route to Scotland  
_ _September 1st._

 _._

"Gigi! Gerry!" a voice called out as the twins walked down the train corridor. They turned and saw Charlotte Burke waving them over from a compartment. Charlotte, or Lottie as she preferred to be called, was an inch taller than Gigi with Jean Shrimpton inspired golden brown hair with a wispy fringe falling into her emerald eyes that had gold and orange specks. She had on some dark eyeliner that made her already enticing eyes look more feline. Her heart-shaped, pretty face had a sprinkle of adorable freckles across the nose, thick eyebrows, and full, ruby red lips that were always curled into a small, coy smile, as if she was having more fun than anyone else, and knew people wanted to know what she was doing. Her "no fucks, rock 'n roll" London attitude made her the perfect partner in crime for Gigi, as they were always getting into crazy adventures together. Her slender limbs were constantly tapping or kicking to a beat looping in her head, her long, feminine fingers perfect for instruments were adorned with heavy silver rings. She had on a "I love NY" T-shirt rolled at the sleeves and tucked carelessly into her jeans.

Lottie came from an affluent pureblood family who was known for their passion in the creative arts. They owned and curated many wizarding museums and art galleries in Britain, as well as sitting on the board of directors for the Magical Orchestra and Opera House of Great Britain in London. Lottie was so well connected in the musical scene, both wizarding and muggle, that she was the one who got her friends into concerts this summer. The artistic talent was evident with Lottie, she had a knack for any instrument she picked up. She was in a band with Gerry and some of their other friends, The Thunderbirds, named after the beautiful magical creature Lottie saw when on holiday in Arizona. The Thunderbirds had all been taking Music together since third year and often performed at school events and random gigs at the Three Broomsticks. Though Lottie loved to perform and write songs, she knew it was not a practical career and aimed to become the creative director and board of directors chair at the Magical Orchestra and Opera House of Great Britain.

"Hey babe." Said Gigi, playful bumping hips with her best friend. Lottie gave the twins them a radiant smile, to which Gerry blushed slightly. _Merlin, he's blushing now? When will the two start dating already?_ Gigi thought glancing at her brother. Her brother and Lottie had always been flirtatious towards each other and this summer they had shagged at a Rolling Stones concert in Paris. Any further romance that was to be investigated was cut short as Lottie had to leave for New York City for an internship at an art museum. After Lottie left, Gerry stopped pursing other girls for the rest of the holiday, a shock to Gigi, as she was use to him having a slew of annoying, dim, Barbie girls on his arm wherever they went. Lottie really had him whipped. "Cute shirt, Lottie, where did you get it?" Gigi asked teasingly.

"Oh haha, Gigi. Get ready for our room to be decorated in New York City souvenirs, I brought an entire trunk of vinyl's, T shirts, posters, and a little Empire State Building figure!" said Lottie.

"I can't wait for our floor to be covered with your New York shirts." Said Gigi, poking fun at Lottie's notoriety for being the messiest roommate, her items strewn on the floor, her bed, and desk.

"I can't wait till she spends thirty minutes frantically looking for her vinyl's buried in her piles of clothes." Another voice called from inside the compartment as everyone laughed at the comment. The voice came from Alexa Harrington, Gigi's other roommate and best friend. Alexa was about 5 inches taller than Gigi and had legs that went on for miles, toned from playing Keeper on the Quidditch team with Gerry. Her long, thick, blonde hair fell down just before her waist in gentle waves. She had electric blue eyes that had a ring of black around them, making them seem brighter, an adorable round nose, and smooth, porcelain skin that was flawless, except for a small scar on her chin from a Quidditch accident in fifth year. Gigi had always thought that Alexa was beautiful, sweet and caring, often being the balance for Gigi and Lottie's risqué behaviour. Even though Alexa was the more responsible figure in their little group, she did know how to _party hard_ , getting thrown out of a bar that the Thunderbirds were playing at this summer in Toulouse for getting caught having sex with a hunky French stranger in the loo.

Alexa's mother was a Fawley, a pureblood family affiliated with the Hufflepuff house, who married a Ravenclaw muggleborn. Even though had her father's brains, it was evident that she also inherited her mother's Hufflepuff traits. She was patient, fair, and hardworking, wanting to go into Magizoology after graduating, having the biggest heart for magical creatures. She had in her lap her adorable, sleeping white cat, Cleopatra, not caring if white fur got all over her pretty, bell sleeved red dress. Cleo was the girls' unofficial roommate since second year.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in the Great Hall for dinner, yeah? Going to go say hi to the boys. Apparently there's some kind of party going on later tonight." Gerry basically stated the last part directly to Lottie, making her blush.

"Okay, see you later _Gérard._ " Gigi stating his name with an exaggerated French accent as he walked away. "At last, _mes amies_ , we are alone." Said Gigi dramatically, flopping beside Alexa, her brown corduroy skirt rising up a few inches. Gigi's eyes glinted with mayhem shoving up the sleeves of her thin linen button up, causing her many silver and gemmed bracelets to clank together, waking up Cleo. Her favourite red lace bralette was just visible through her shirt and her cleavage become more prominent when she leaned forward to Lottie. Gigi pointed her finger with her family ring, a silver ring with an eagle over two interlocking wands, towards Lottie. " _You,_ my friend, have a lot of explaining to do. And we have to decide what we're going to do for tonight."

"What do you mean?" Lottie said pretend-innocently widening her eyes and tilting her head to the side.

Alexa laughed. "Please, Charlotte, we all saw how you and male-Gigi were eye-fucking each other. Gigi and I should have left so you two could go at it."

Lottie burst out laughing while Gigi smirked. "Okay, okay… Yes, we have always got along well. And yes, I think doing the Thunderbirds together really helped make us connect in a way that I just can't explain or have ever experienced. We _did_ amazing sex in Paris. And he does this fantastic thing with his hips – Gigi, you need to tell me if this is too much information for you."

Gigi carelessly waved her hand, telling her to continue. "It's fine Lottie. Music is the way you speak, it's in your blood, of course you feel closer to him if you connect on that level. It's not too much, maybe just don't tell me the sexual description of his anatomy." She said as Alexa snorted.

"Well, I don't mean _just that_ …" said Lottie tentatively. She chose her next words carefully. "I just mean, I know you had to deal with a really shitty experience this summer after I left, and I feel awful for being in New York when it happened. You know I would have hexed Antoine so that he would be cross eyed for the next week… And I just don't want to make you feel sad because I'm experiencing this great thing with Gerry…"

Gigi smiled. "Oh Lottie, you are so sweet. I'm okay, really. Well not okay, but I'm on my way." Alexa looked at her raising a brow. " _Really,_ Lex, I know you were there to see the unfortunate, on drugs, rebound Gisèle, but I think I needed that. It's fine. I don't want love; I don't want to be with anybody after the summer I've had. I'm so happy for you Lottie, it's about time you and Gerry get together, we've all been waiting since third year."

"Really? Okay, well just know that we're here for you Gigi. Okay well, anyways, we..." Lottie continued to tell the two about how she wished she could have continued travelling with the group so that her and Gerry could spend more time together, how they exchanged owls all summer, and she wanted to explore this relationship more. Gigi was only half listening, her mind thinking as fast as the Hogwarts Express. She thought about the gold fleur-de-lis necklace that Antoine had given her for the third anniversary, the Christmas before he started cheating on her. She thought about how she told herself she was going to go chuck the stupid thing into the Canals of Venice from her hotel window. However, when the moment came, she couldn't do it. She stood at her balcony with a nearly empty bottle of red wine in one hand and the beloved necklace in the other and couldn't bring herself to do it. Alexa found her staring into the canals crying silently and saw the necklace, understanding immediately. She brought Gigi down, hugging her the entire night. Alexa never asked about the necklace, which was currently in a small, black necklace box in her trunk. She had no idea why she even brought the bloody thing to Hogwarts. After that night, she vowed to herself she would not cry over Antoine anymore. She wouldn't cry over anyone ever again. Nobody was going to break her heart.

Gigi was brought out of her train of thought by the sounds of laughter coming from the corridor and glanced through the sliding door window. Then four boys, _the Marauders_ , Gigi thought with an internal eye roll and the self-proclaimed nickname, stopped in front of the door. Gigi locked eyes with a pair of familiar, smouldering smoky grey eyes behind the glass. She couldn't look away. She was falling into those eyes. Falling fast, and deeper, and dee-

"Gisèle Cartier, just the French lady I was looking for." James Potter said grandly. The fellow Marauders were standing behind James. Remus Lupin, the only Marauder Gigi found bearable, and Peter Pettigrew, who was currently staring at her chest were on either side of James. The fourth Marauder was furthest away, half hidden in the shadows still staring intently at Gigi. Sirius Black, aristocratically handsome, tall and muscular from Quidditch, and notorious ladies' man. Oh and also equally obnoxious and immature as the rest of the Marauders, pulling pranks on Alexa and Gerry because they were on the opposing Quidditch team. But still, there was something about him ever since that party… Gigi quickly composed herself, focusing on the other tall, handsome Quidditch player calling to her. Her lips pulled into an alluring smile and her wild blue eyes staring directly into his hazel ones, raising a brow at him.

"Um, er – right, Gigi, you're needed in the prefect's carriage… for a meeting. You're brother's already in there." Said James after a pause. Gigi's smile pulled into a smirk. Even though James was head over heels in love with Lily Evans, he was still not immune to Gigi's kittenish stare.

"And why, pray tell, are you informing me of this James? You aren't a prefect, last time I checked." Gigi said in a bored tone, not breaking the confident stare.

"Um, well actually… I've been assigned Head Boy this year." James said.

"Really? Well, that's interesting, isn't? I guess I better be on my way _boss_." Gigi said teasingly. She got up, winked to her friends, walked out of the compartment, Peter nearly falling over himself to get out of the way. She nodded to Remus, having been friends with him since they did their first prefects rounds together. She paused at the fourth Marauder, giving him a small playful Cartier smirk. "Sirius." While Sirius stared back with wide eyes, clearly thrown off by her confidence, as he was usually the one wooing girls, Gigi sauntered off, leaving the Marauders behind.

.

* * *

.

"What a hell of a woman…" Remus muttered as the Marauders walked down the train corridor.

Peter nodded eagerly along. "I'll say. She's all eyes and lips, don't you think? And did you see her breasts? They –"

"Wormtail, are you seriously going to talk like that about a girl?" Sirius interrupted impatiently. "Yes she's fit, but she also has a boyfriend, remember? Some French wanker? Otherwise I would have gotten with her ages ago." Gigi was somewhat of a forbidden fruit for Sirius. He was always infatuated with her deep blue-violet eyes, jasmine smell, and that smirk that seemed to say 'I know you want me, but you can't have me' that only made him want her more. She was also the star of several pornographic thoughts, with her small body that he wanted to throw onto the bed and ravish her till next week. Sirius was a lot of things; amazing Quidditch player, Transfiguration natural, genius prankster, and suave ladies' man… but he was no prick that went after other guys' girlfriends… unless of course, they came onto him.

"Actually, I overheard Gerry's friend, Bryan, you know, one of the Ravenclaw Chasers, say that Gigi dumped her boyfriend over the summer. He's planning on asking her out." James stated.

"Hm. That sure makes things interesting." Sirius said as the Marauders continued down the corridor. As they walked, Sirius thought about those beautiful, wild eyes back in June, and that stolen moment they shared in the empty staircase.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Hey guys! Curious about this "stolen moment"? hehe! Let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hogwarts Express Prefect Carriage  
_ _September 1_ _st._

 _._

Gigi opened the sliding door, entering into the Prefect Carriage, spotting the Ravenclaw prefects sitting in large, black leather seats exclusive to the carriage. Gerry looked bored out of his mind, as Lily Evans chatted excitedly to the group of Ravenclaws. Gigi walked over and plopped in the seat beside him.

"Gigi! Hi!" said Lily, who was already changed into her school robes. Her Gryffindor knot straight and tight, her skirt skimming her knees, unlike most girls who had their skirts hemmed to more bearable, mid-thigh lengths. She was pretty, no doubt, with her dark red hair and bright green eyes, as well as smart, beating Gigi in Potions class. She was kind and compassionate, but after talking to Lily Evans for no more than five minutes, one would discover that she was also, well, _boring._ Her goody-two shoes, type A personality caused Gigi and her friends to have little interest in the girl, despite Lily eagerly pressing Gigi for friendship since they were both top of the class, worked well together and had been prefects since fifth year. "I was just telling your fellow Ravenclaws that I was appointed Head Girl this year! Professor Dumbledore wrote me a personal letter and everything!"

"Impressive." Said Gigi flatly. Lily's Head Girl badge, shined and buffed to perfection, was reflecting light from the setting sun, bouncing directly at Gigi and her brother's eyes. She subtly shot Gerry an annoyed look and he smirked back, pulling down the window curtain, blocking the offensive ray of light.

"How was your summer? Gerry's friend, Max, told me that you guys went travelling? That is _so cool!_ And with your boyfriend from Beauxbatons, right? How is long distance? Are you relieved that you can move back to France after this year?" asked Lily, as if they were good friends who hadn't seen each other in months, all while Gigi was staring at her, disinterested.

"We broke up." Gigi said flatly, once again.

Lily looked as if she had shit herself. She always admired Gigi, being so effortless and cool in a way she could never be, but she also had that penetrating stare that intimidated the crap out of her. "Oh – well… Er – sorry… I didn't me-"

"Shit happens." Gigi said with a shrug, not caring that her fellow Ravenclaws were eavesdropping on the conversation and nudged each other when they heard that untouchable, beautiful, Gigi no longer had a boyfriend. Gigi was fully aware that during her time at Hogwarts she was the centre of attention for many male pupils, being asked out to Hogsmeade in her younger years by older students. However, when she started dating Antoine, many boys knew it was pointless to ask her out, but nonetheless lusted after her. It was the first time she was single in years and her classmates were gossiping already. _Ridiculous._ Gigi thought, as she directly stared defiantly at Sharon, a mousey, brunette sixth year prefect, who was whispering to her friend, Gabriel, and looking at Gigi. Sharon blushed scarlet when she got caught under Gigi's wild, blue-violet stare and looked away quickly.

"Right. Well, we're just waiting for James to arrive, and then we can get the meeting started." Said Lily awkwardly.

"No need to wait any longer for your prince, beautiful, for he has arrived." Said James as he entered the carriage with Remus.

Lily responded to his comment with an eye roll. "James, you aren't wearing your robes."

Gigi had no idea why Potter was so obsessed with Lily, figuring that he would be more interested in someone who would match his fun attitude. _But then again_ , Gigi thought, _Lily does balance him out._ It was obvious to everyone at Hogwarts who knew the two that Lily was also attracted to him, but was way too stubborn to admit that she, prissy Lily, was infatuated with the rambunctious James. _The girl needs to get laid and smoke a spliff for Merlin's sake,_ Gigi thought. Sure, the Marauders were obnoxious, immature and needed to get off their high horses, but they did know how to have fun. As Lily droned on, giving the yearly Head Girl speech, barely letting James speak, Gigi thought back to the end of the year party the Maruaders help throw with the seventh year Ravenclaws in June.

.

* * *

.

 _Ravenclaw Tower, Hogwarts  
_ _June 18_ _th, Sixth Year._

.

The sounds of guitar riffs from a Black Sabbath song was nearly deafening. There was smoke everywhere, from cigarettes and spliffs, alcohol strewn across the floor. Upper years of all houses were dancing, smoking, and laughing. Multiple couples were lip locked against the walls and on the sofas of the Ravenclaw Seventh Year Common Room.

The Seventh Year Common Room, more commonly known as "The Sevens", was large room that could be entered through the staircase off the right of the Rowena Ravenclaw statue in the main common room. The Sevens was a special gift, designed by Rowena herself, to the seventh year Ravenclaw class. The Sevens was only accessible by the seventh year Ravenclaws during the school year and the entry door at the top of the staircase had an Age Line cast on it. The door was able to recognize those younger than seventeen years of age or who were not Ravenclaws attempting to open the door and would send them flying down onto a staircase landing. It was meant to be a study area for Rowena's hardworking graduating class, studying furiously for the NEWTs. It was usually filled with individual, large, oak tables with complex silencing charms so that students would not bother each other. It had chaise lounges, upholstered with plush, navy velvet for breaks and quick naps. One graduating Ravenclaw boy in the early 1900's discovered that the Age Line charm was undone on the last day of the school year and anybody, from any House, could enter the Sevens. Ravenclaws, being on good terms with all three houses, invited them to a graduating party and thus, the graduating party tradition began. The tables and chaise lounges had been transfigured by the seventh years into a circle bar in the middle of the dance floor that was stocked with firewhiskey, mix drinks and muggle alcohol, curtesy of the Marauders, in exchange for invitations to the exclusive party. Similar to the main common room, the ceilings were high and arched, with the stars charmed to twinkle to the beat of the music, acting like strobe lights for the party. Thanks to the already created silencing charms, the students did not need to worry about being overheard.

The Cartier twins and their friends had been attending the party for years, as Gigi, with her signature charm, flirted with the Headboy in third year to get her and her friends into the party, usually reserved for carefully selected fifth and sixth years, as well as the seventh years. It was always a wild time, with unlikely Slytherins and Hufflepuffs shagging, illict drugs everywhere, and legendary stories cemented into Hogwarts student's history. Last year, Gigi and Lottie convinced a drunken Alexa to fit all three of them onto her broom and ride up to the centre chandelier, where they swung on it while partygoers cheered them on. They broke Alexa's broom stick cleanly in half on their way down, as they fell on top of each other, laughing to tears. The next day, Gigi and Lottie bought Alexa a brand new Comet 220 as an apology.

Gigi was dancing on top of the bar, singing along to the Black Sabbath lyrics. She had done a fresh line of coke with her friends and felt invincible as the bass shook her bones. Her long dark hair was tied into a pretty, high ponytail with sweaty pieces of hair clinging to her face. She was wearing a glittering gold satin shirt that was tied around her neck and waist, leaving her back exposed, high wasted black jeans and a pair of crushed velvet black platform boots. Her eyeliner was worn in and smudged, thanks to the sweaty, hot common room. Lottie and Alexa were beside her, swinging their hips and Lottie air playing along with the song.

"Gigi!" Lottie screamed loudly into her ear. "I need to grab my Led Zeppelin record! We have to listen to that next!" Lottie, who was very drunk, nearly fell off the bar as she grabbed onto Gigi.

"I'll go grab it! You're going to break your head open if you try to get down!" Gigi yelled back. Lottie was in no state to be pushing through the heavy, sweaty bodies and would never be able to find her way back. "I've got to take a piss anyways!"

Lottie nodded and continued dancing and Gigi got down from the bar with the help of a seventh year Slytherin chaser. She dodged her way through the dancing students and smirked as she thought of Rowena Ravenclaw being proud of her students and their wasted youth. Gigi emerged from the dance floor and walked down to the Ravenclaw common room, taking a deep breath of the cool, dry air. The large glass clock read 3:48 AM, Gigi knowing fully that the party was nowhere being done. Her ears were ringing from the loud rock 'n roll music as she quickly went up to her dorm. Her roommate, of course, waited for the last minute to start packing and her records were stacked on her trunk with no organization method. _Typical Lottie,_ Gigi thought sweetly as she flipped through each record, looking for "Physical Graffiti". As she flipped through the albums, a tapping on the window caused her to jump. An owl carrying a letter looked expectantly at her with his tawny eyes. Gigi ran to open the window, recognizing the black barn owl to be Antoine's. She took the letter and he flew off towards the owlery, Gigi eagerly opening the letter.

 _Gigi,_

 _I hope all is well my love. I want to let you know that my father and mother are expecting you for a family dinner the Sunday you come home. I know it's last minute, but they also asked me to invite your brother and parents._

 _I will see you Sunday._

 _Love,_

 _Antoine._

Gigi re-read the letter in a drunken haze. And then once more. And then flipped the letter expecting more on the backside, only to find it blank. She began to feel cocaine fuelled anger emerge as she realized that Antoine's letter was nothing more than four impersonal sentences. The past year had been a little rough on their relationship, as the distance only made things worse. Antoine would be cold and distant, writing one letter in a month, and then overly affectionate during their few weekend visits in London. It was a new pattern with Antoine; showering her with gifts and then ignoring her completely. Now, after three weeks of not hearing anything from him, he expected her and her family to show up at his home? She always was disgusted while witnessing Antoine's father, a hopeful politician, attempt to woo her own father for his political connections in the Ministry.

Gigi sighed in anger, deciding she needed a cigarette. She grabbed her pack and left the dorm, heading to her favourite spot in all of Hogwarts. She headed back into the common room, and into the built-in library behind the Ravenclaw statue that not many students visited. She moved the small row of Divination books, ironic, as many Ravenclaws were skeptical on the subject, minus Sybill Trelawny of course. Behind the books was a small brass door handle, well camouflaged with the brass book shelves that Gigi came across in her first year when grabbing the books out of curiosity. Gigi turned the handle and a small narrow door, disguised as a bookshelf, opened, revealing a narrow, spiraling staircase. She thought for a second about closing the door behind her, but figured that the partygoers would be too intoxicated even notice the open door. She walked up the spiraling staircase with the letter and pack of cigarettes in hand. As she reached the final step, she sighed with relief. A beautiful stone balcony that wrapped around into a full circle, stars visible and twinkling. Gigi figured that this was once an observatory tower, as the books hiding the handle were about Divination. This had to be the clearest point at Hogwarts to see all of the stars, allowing a full 360-degree view of the night sky. Gigi loved to come up here and be alone, it was her secret haven.

She lit her cigarette with a non-verbal charm and a wave of her hand. She took a long drag and pulled out the letter, reading once more. Antoine often talked about their future together, her as a Healer for the magical hospital in Paris, and himself pursuing a career in politics in Paris so they could live together. And even though Gigi nodded along while he went on about the cafés they would go to, Gigi couldn't help but think that she wasn't even sure if she was ready to move in with him. She had the next few years to really explore herself before settling down, _if_ Antoine was going to even be that person. She said she wanted those things when they first met, but they met when they were so young. They had grown up a lot since they met, what if they grew out of those things they wanted as children? And if Antoine wanted those things, why was he acting so distant this year? Gigi fingered his golden fleur-de-lis necklace, lost in thought.

Suddenly, she heard a quiet voice coming from the door. "Well this place is certainly not in the maps of Hogwarts."

Gigi turned to see Sirius Black, who she knew was invited to the party. In truth, she'd never really interacted with Sirius that much, finding him at neck and neck competition with James as the most immature boy at Hogwarts. "Hey."

Sirius had been at the party and saw Gigi briefly dancing on the bar, like she didn't have a care in the world. After he finally managed to get away from a clingy seventh year Hufflepuff whom he had shagged in March, Sirius needed a break from the party and went down to the common room, spotting a door jutting out in the library, which he curiously entered and went up the winding staircase. "Hey to you too. What's that in your hands?" He asked pointing at the letter. Gigi raised a brow and without saying a word she rubbed her fingers holding the letter with a nonverbal incantation, burning it to ashes. "Or don't tell me, that's fine… Cool trick."

Gigi smirked back and offered him a cigarette, which he took. Sirius lit his cigarette with the same non-verbal lighting charm as Gigi, smoking in silence.

"So," said Sirius, after a few minutes of silence. "What is the Queen of Ravenclaw doing up in this tower when they party is elsewhere?"

"I like to come up here." Gigi said simply. She leaned over the balcony looking at the Great Lake, giving Sirius a clear view of her heart shaped arse and the smooth, tanned skin of her exposed back. He couldn't help but think about giving kisses down her spine as he got a wiff of her jasmine scent when the wind blew.

"And what, think about the boy that you're in love with, staring into the moon?" Sirius asked jokingly, taking another drag. Merlin, this girl was so sexy and mysterious, unlike all those other girls who would be chatting his ear off if he gave them his attention.

Her lips twitched. "No." She took a long drag her cigarette and exhaled the smoke slowly. "Not sure what love is, really."

Sirius was intrigued. He knew she was dating some pretty boy from Beauxbatons for the past few years, figuring they were going to plan a life together and marry off at the ripe age of seventeen, like most rich wizards and witches did. His mother dearest would be so pleased if he allowed her to arrange his marriage, but he knew it would be the last thing she would ever do, even on her death bed, her eldest son disgracing the _Toujours pur_ family name. But the way Gigi spoke about love, it almost sounded hopeless, with a hit of sadness. "Well, I say we forget about love and all of its fucked up glory. We should join our friends and get epically smashed, since our time as degenerate youth is finite."

Gigi took a last drag and looked directly at Sirius. She knew he was good looking, but never paid much attention to him. Now, under the moonlight, she could see his features clearly and realized he was very handsome, with his intense smoky grey eyes, graceful-yet-masculine features and black curls. His light hearted attitude made her want to not dwell on Antoine. "Right. Let's get fucked." Said Gigi smirking mischievously, throwing her cigarette butt on the floor.

As she walked down the first few steps of the stairs, she turned around to make sure Sirius was behind her. She did not expect him to be so close behind her and almost lost her balance on the small steps.

"Careful!" said Sirius, grabbing her arm and pulling her up to his step.

Suddenly, they were very close to each other, their bare arms grazing each other as Gigi grabbed onto his T shirt. With wide eyes, she turned to him to thank him but her words got caught in her throat when she saw his dark grey eyes looking into her. There, she saw intense, raw, desire, his eyes memorizing her delicate features, landing on her plump lips, then down to her hardened nipples visible through the thin satin. She could feel him undressing her with his eyes. Antoine had never looked at her like that, as if he could just ravish her on the spot. She shivered slightly as she could feel his other hand grazing her bare lower back. Maybe it was the cocaine that gave her the extra confidence but she took a small step towards him.

Sirius had no idea what was coming over him, but Gigi's skin even more smooth and soft than he could have ever imagined. He heard her breathing become faster and as she took a small step closer, he could feel his cock begin to stir. His face was bent over to hers and his body already nearly pressed up against hers, thanks to the ridiculously small and narrow staircase. He looked back into her eyes, her beautiful, dark eyes. _How could someone's eyes look almost violet?_ He wondered. Regardless, they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. The smell of jasmine became even stronger as he dared to hold her closer and he felt her grip his shirt tighter. He reached up to her face and lightly moved silky strands of hair away from her smooth forehead. Her long, doll-like lashes fluttered for a second as he touched her face, but she never broke her intense stare. She was the epitome of aristocratic beauty the girls he grew up with tried to achieve, thinking it would get them good husbands from good, pureblood families. But while her beauty astounded Sirius, it was the way she carried herself, her adventurous attitude and naughty twinkle in her eyes that truly set her apart from any other girl he'd met. "You're so beautiful." He said huskily.

And just like that, Gigi snapped out of it and became aware of where she was and _who_ she was with. She took a step away, her bare back pressing against the cold stone wall. "I have to go." She said breathlessly, practically running down the stairs, leaving Sirius behind.

Sirius, still in a daze, took in what just happened. _What the fuck?_ He thought. He couldn't help but think about how he'd never felt like that before. It was almost like a magnetic force was pulling them together, his senses flooded with nothing but her. He desperately wanting to feel those full, pink lips against his own rougher lips and feel her against his bare body.

Sirius took a deep breath and walked down the rest of the stairs. He didn't feel like going back to the party and headed back to the Gryffindor dorms. As he lay in bed, he didn't sleep a wink, hearing his roommates enter the dorm in the early hours of the morning, thinking of those beautiful, sexy, blue-violet eyes and how they looked back at him with the same, undeniable desire he had.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Hey Guys! I've always loved the fact that Hogwarts is full of secret places that students randomly find. So why not create a special place for Gigi? Hehehe! Hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Great Hall, Hogwarts  
_ _September 1_ _st_ _._

.

The sea of floating candles of the Great Hall were lit, casting a romantic glow upon the professors and students. Gigi was relieved to be back in her second home after the long, boring prefects meeting with Lily droning on and ignoring James as he tried to speak. Gigi and Gerry changed into their school robes just before the trained arrived at Hogwarts and met their friends to ride the carriages heading up to Hogwarts. Now, they were waiting impatiently and hungrily as McGonagall to read off the names of first year students, who looked like wide-eyed fawns whilst they waited for the Sorting Hat to announce their new Houses.

"Merlin, _how_ are we only at the letter 'G'?" whispered Lottie, her thick brows knitted together as her stomach growled.

"The only thing on my mind are mashed potatoes, I'll tell you that much." Alexa sighed, looking wistfully at the empty plates in front of them as the Slytherin table erupted into cheers as the Sorting Hat announced the new home for the tiny, wide-eyed blond girl on the stool.

"My appetite is vanishing at the sight of Bianca Harris all over Danny Williams." Said Gigi about their fellow seventh year Ravenclaws who had gotten together over the summer. Bianca was basically on Danny's lap as the two stared deeply into each other's eyes, as if they forgot that they were in public. It was positively nauseating.

"Oh Gigi, but they're in love," Alexa said mockingly. "Speaking of all over someone, seems like news of your relationship status has spread like wildfire."

Gigi tilted her head questioningly, raising a brow. "Meaning?"

"Meaning Lottie and I had four separate visitors to our compartment after you left for your prefects meeting asking not so subtly if you are going to the party tonight." Alexa said smirking. "Tony, from Slytherin, Josh, who's been in love with you since first year, David, in Gryffindor, who got _very_ fit over the summer, and Owen, the sixth year Ravenclaw."

"How interesting…" said Gigi, thoughtfully. She didn't expect this much attention this quickly into the school year.

As the last first year student was announced as a Ravenclaw, Professor Dumbledore stood to give his annual welcome speech.

"Students, how lovely to see you back, as well as some fresh faces, I welcome everyone back to Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling and smiling. "Before we begin our delicious feast, I have a few announcements. First, our groundskeeper, Rebeus Hagrid, would like everyone to know that the centaurs have granted us permission to enter the Forbidden Forest for Herbology classes, as long as they are there to supervise. This is a kind gift from the centaurs, as this is the first time in over one hundred years that they have agreed to work with our students. Second, signed permission forms for Hogsmeade weekend trips will be collected the first weekend of October by the Head of House. Third, you may have heard of the attacks against several muggles and muggleborn families over the summer. I want you to know that any form of discrimination at Hogwarts is not tolerated. I would like to remind older students and teach our new students that Hogwarts is home, and home is always safe." Dumbledore's face went unusually sombre, letting his message sink in, looking over at each House table. Then the smile returned. "I think with that, it's time for the feast to begin!"

At once, the empty dishes become full of potatoes, roasted chicken, salads, and more. The Great Hall became abuzz with students chatter and laughter.

"Kind of scary, isn't it? Dumbledore's last announcement?" Lottie said, looking with concern at Alexa. Alexa's father, a muggleborn wizard, was a successful member of the Ministry's law division who had prosecuted many wizards and witches for crimes, with some pureblood families attempting to bribe him.

"It is, but I know my father is well protected by the Ministry." Said Alexa. "I don't want to talk about something that hasn't happened though, can we talk about something fun? Like this party tonight? We have no idea where it is."

"You're right." Gigi said giving Alexa a reassuring squeeze. She looked over across the table to her twin and his friends. "Boys, what's happening tonight?"

Gerry was sitting beside his best friend Max Grillakis, a boy as tall as him and slightly more muscular from playing Beater for Ravenclaw. Max had messy, dirty blond curls that fell adorably on his face, with olive green eyes. He had smooth, tanned skin, an angular jaw, a strong nose, and a sweet smile. His father, similar to Clément Cartier, worked as the Ambassador for the Greek Ministry of Magic.

On the other side of Gerry was Thomas Jackson, or Tommy, a fellow Ravenclaw chaser a few inches shorter than Gerry, with wavy black hair cut short and combed back and a neatly trimmed, short beard. His thick dark brows contrasted greatly against his icy, grey-blue eyes and his almost wolfish appearance, as well as his playful attitude, reminded Gigi of the Siberian husky she had growing up. Tommy rivaled Sirius as Hogwarts ladies' man, and was well informed on the latest parties that were happening.

Lastly, on Tommy's right, was Bryan Buchanan, the second Ravenclaw beater. Bryan was taller than Gerry and Max, easily the most muscular of the friends. His wavy brown hair was tied back into a bun, which made him look like a manly woodsman on his tall, muscular frame and calloused hands. He had a kind smile, large, warm, chocolate brown eyes, and a stubble that only added to his woodsy appearance. The four of them had been roommates since first year and many girls swooned at the Quidditch players good looks.

"The party starts at ten o'clock tonight in the Hufflepuff common room." Said Max.

Gigi scoffed. "Hufflepuff? Are you taking a piss, Maxie?"

"Unfortunately, no. Slytherin isn't willing to host the party if Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are invited, Ravenclaw tower is only accessible for the end of year party, and you know Evans has a stick way too far up her arse to ever let a party happen on the first night back. It's a miracle that she hasn't heard about the party. Hufflepuff is the only place to do it and they said they don't mind."

"Can one of you boys please seduce Princess Lily and get her to relax a bit?" Lottie said with an eye roll.

"Would, but can't. Isn't really our type. You know, _fun._ " Tommy replied, everyone chuckling. "Anyways, Nicole Swanson said there will be loads of beer there." Nicole was a friend of the group and was pretty blonde Hufflepuff prefect in their year whose father owned a major brewery and let her take beer whenever she pleased. He shipped it to the Three Broomsticks where she picked up the cases of beer using a bag with an Extension Charm, easily disguised when entering Hogwarts. "We should head over together, she told me how to get into their common room. If anybody wants to come tonight, tell them to ask me for directions."

"Jeez, Tommy boy, how badly did you flirt with Nicole to get her to give us beer?" Gigi teased, knowing that the Hufflepuff prefect was always giggling and twirling her hair when he talked to her.

"Let's just say I am more than willing to pay Nicole for everyone's beer… privately of course." Said Tommy, wiggling his brows suggestively while everyone groaned. " _You're welcome."_

The group finished their dinner and headed up to the Ravenclaw tower. The boys agreed to meet the girls in their dorm in an hour to for a pre-drink. Gigi, Alexa, and Lottie quickly went up the stairs to their dorm to get ready. Their large square room had high ceilings with their four poster, metal framed beds at each corner and their own private bathroom beside the door. They had intimidated Alanna Dawson in first year into switching dorm rooms, leaving her corner empty. They had transfigured her bed into a small sofa and added a coffee table. The girls had drunkenly stolen one of the comfortable leather arm chairs from the Ravenclaw common room in fourth year, adding it to their comfortable nook. A large, silver gilded mirror leaned against the wall for the girls to do their makeup in front of and check their outfits before class. A large, royal blue, Persian rug lay across the floor of the dorms, with several stains on it from spilt drinks, mostly from Lottie. The girls had put up strings of lights they charmed, making them hang across the ceiling, reminding Gigi of the Christmas lights the muggles put up every year in the town square in Marseille.

The girls changed into their party outfits, drinking glasses of the Elf-made wine Gigi brought from France, chatting and applying their makeup. Gigi decided to wear simple straight, high-waisted jeans that flattered her tiny waist and hugged her perky arse, pairing it with the white linen button-up she was wearing earlier, tying it below her breasts, revealing a sexy section of tanned abdomen and her black Doctor Marten's boots. Gigi usually wore barely any makeup and decided to comb some mascara through her lashes, added some shimmering cream to the highpoints of her face, making her naturally glowy skin pop even more, and some clear lip gloss. Her hair was half pulled up messily, with strands in the front pulled out, falling prettily on her face. Alexa wore a black tank top, showing off her cleavage, along with a mid-thigh green skirt and black, high rise Chucks. Lottie wore tight, tanned suede pants that flared slightly at the ends and hung dangerously low on her hips, with platform sandals. She had a simple white V-neck that was tied into a knot at the bottom, showing off a part of her midriff. Her hair was in it's typical, messy, mussed rocker hair style, silver rings adorned, feline eyeliner in place.

The boys knocked and entered the dorms, carrying bottles of firewhiskey and beer, with Max and Gerry leading the way. "Let's get this party started, yeah?" said Gerry, wearing a mischievous smirk.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Hufflepuff Basement, Hogwarts  
_ September 1st.

.

"This is a fucking joke, right?" said Gigi as the group entered the Hufflepuff common room. The large, round, room was cleared of furniture, minus a large tables near the centre of the room that had endless bottles of beer on its surface, as well as underneath. Groups of people stuck together into awkward clumps, talking to only each other. Funk music was playing in the background with no one dancing, just sipping from their bottles while talking. The ambience was calm and completely unacceptable for Gigi's standard of what a party was supposed to be. She spotted the Marauders, who were the only ones being loud, playing a drinking game, bursting into laughter occasionally, with the party goers shooting curious looks at them. Gigi and Gerry's group had showed up an hour later than the start time, expecting the party to be in full swing when they arrived. The group looked questioningly at the people around them.

"I know this isn't the same wildness as the end of the year party, but it's the best we could do, Gigi!" Nicole said defensively, clearly already drunk.

"Yeah, sorry Nicole, but I'm with Gigi on this one, this party needs to take it up about a thousand levels." Said Tommy, looking around the room and the calm crowd.

Nicole looked expectantly at the group. "Well, you guys didn't bother organizing the party."

Gerry rolled his eyes. "Nicole, this was _your_ party. You said you were going to plan it with Josh." Josh was the other seventh year Hufflepuff prefect who was currently walking up to them.

"Hey guys, hey Gigi" said Josh, singling her out. Josh was a tall, gangly redhead who had always had a crush on Gigi since first year and failed epically at flirting with her. She struggled to not roll her eyes as he put his arm awkwardly around her shoulders. "What's with the faces?"

"The problem, Josh, is that this party is quieter than a church. _Lily Evans_ would approve of this party." Alexa said impatiently.

"Then why don't you guys do something about it?" Josh replied.

"Like what? Not sure how much we can do for this party Josh." Said Bryan, scoffing at the party scene.

Gigi suddenly had a brilliant idea. "I think there's something we can do." She said with a devious grin. She walked over to the records, finding one she liked and took out the old one. The music stopped suddenly and the students turned to see what happened, all eyes on her. She smirked confidently, putting the new record in, blasting the record player to full volume, the beats of Earth, Wind, Fire's "Shining Star" filling the room. She strutted confidently to the centre of the room, motioning her friends to come over. She stepped onto the table with beer, and started dancing seductively to the fun beats of the funky song. She slowly untied her shirt under her bust. She played with the ends of her shirt while the crowd watched. Then she slowly began to unbutton her shirt. The students, who was watching her in silence, mesmerized, began to cheer as she started to tease the crowd. She threw her head back and laughed carelessly. Lottie and Alexa joined her on the table, dancing and opening beer bottles. They poured beer into the mouths of Tommy, Gerry, Bryan and Max, while Gigi continued swing her hips to the beat. The crowd began to dance around them and continued to cheer and hoot. As she looked around, she locked eyes with Sirius across the room, grinning at her while he sipped from his bottle.

Sirius couldn't help but smile at Gigi's antics. He had been playing a drinking game with cards, trying to distract himself from the boring party around him. He was just about to play a hand that would cause Peter to chug his entire beer when he saw _her_ enter the common room, looking sexy in her tied shirt. He watched as her and her friends, with Gerry and his group of idiot jock friends look unimpressed at the party, while that awkward redhead prefect put his arm around Gigi, much to his chagrin. She then had a dangerous yet sexy look to her face, smirking as she walked to the record player. Her face read trouble and he wanted to be part of it.

Now, here she was, teasing her crowd and looking directly at him, eyes glowing with her wildness. He watched as she continued to unbutton the rest of her shirt, never looking away from his eyes, never stopping her knowing smirk. His eyed zeroed in on her chest, where she left her shirt hanging and unbuttoned. When her shirt fluttered a certain way, he could see her bright red lace bra. Sirius immediately got turned on, thinking of kissing her nipples through the teasing fabric. He could not believe how incredibly _naughty_ this girl was. Her seductive blue-violet eyes were daring him to do something, and hell, he couldn't resist a good dare.

"Well boys, I think it's time we started dancing, don't you?" said James, grinning at his friends. He always like Gigi, knowing she gave a run for the Marauders money.

"Yeah, for sure." Remus said breathlessly, his eyes glued to Alexa and the way her blonde waves swung around her smooth, pale shoulders.

"Try to be a little less obvious, won't you Moony?" Sirius teased, Remus blushing a bright red. Remus had always had a crush on the blonde, begging the others to exclude her in their brilliant Ravenclaw Quidditch pranks. However, he had a tendency to self-sabotage himself from any form of happiness due to his lycanthropy, believing it would be better if he stayed far away from Alexa, despite the Marauders attempts to encourage him.

.

An hour later, the Hufflepuff common room was unrecognizable. James Brown's "Give It Up or Turnit a Loose" was blasting, while students were dancing to the classic funk song. Students were pouring beer on to each other, feeding one another and doing body shots on the tables. Not a single person had their shirt on, everyone soaked and sticky, hair dripping with beer, their shirts left in soaking heaps on the floor. Max was currently pouring beer into Gigi's mouth, getting it everywhere on her face, Gigi laughing drunkenly, while she attempted to drink some of the liquid.

"Looks like our best friends are finally reconnecting." Max yelled into Gigi's ear. They looked across and saw Lottie and Gerry dancing closely in a sticky embrace.

"'Bout time, don't you think?" Gigi yelled back, laughing, her hair damp with beer, sticking to her bare back. She suddenly felt a hand grab her waist and spin her around, finding herself being held close by Bryan, looking down at her.

"Dance with me Gigi!" said Bryan, warm, chocolate eyes practically glowing as he held her close.

"Uh, sure Bryan!" said Gigi, feeling slightly uncomfortable as her friend of six years held her a bit too close for her liking.

"Listen, Gee, I want to ask you something." Said Bryan, looking an uncomfortable, but with fierce determination in his eyes. "I know you had a rough summer with Antoine and all, and I'm glad that Gerry punched the twat. I just want you to know that I would never let you down the way he did and would only treat you the best way you deserve."

"Thanks Bryan." Said Gigi, smiling at him. Bryan had been travelling with them all summer, witnessing her disastrous breakup. He had been there to comfort her afterwards while Gerry chased Antoine off.

"I'm only telling you the truth. But there's something I wanted to ask you. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime. Maybe go on a weekend visit to Manchester? You know my parents adore you." said Bryan, the hope in eyes making him appear more childlike, despite his large, manly frame.

"Oh. Er – Bryan, that is so sweet, and you are so incredibly sweet too, it's just… I'm not interested in being with anyone romantically. I'm sorry, Bryan." Said Gigi watching Bryan's face fall. "Listen, I need to go take a piss." Gigi lied smoothly, needing to get away from his awkward embrace.

Gigi turned and walked away without looking back, sighing frustratingly. She went over to the main table that she had been dancing on moments earlier, grabbing a fresh bottle of beer, avoiding the couples pouring body shots onto each other. She took a long swing from the bottle, smirking while looking around at the scene of messy, hot dancing bodies, satisfied with her work. She suddenly felt the beer bottle slip quickly out of her hands. She turned and found Sirius Black drinking from her bottle, winking at her. His shirt was gone and his impressive abs and broad shoulders shining wet with beer. Gigi put her hands on her hips, tilting her head at him. "Now, Sirius, didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not nice to steal?"

Sirius brought the bottle down, taking in her slim body, damp hair plastered adorably to her face, and the shape of her nipples barely visible through the lace of her fire red bra. He grinned wolfishly at her. "Now Gisele, didn't you mother ever teach you that it's not nice not to break boys' hearts?" he replied cheekily, witnessing Bryan's face full of hope as he talked to Gigi, and then etched with rejection as Gigi said something back. He could only assume that Bryan had asked her out, and failed.

Gigi glared at him. "Not that it's anyone of your business, but I'm not with anybody to be breaking their hearts."

"Perfect, then you won't feel guilty for dancing with me." Said Sirius, putting the bottle aside and grabbing her hand. He pulled her into the dancing crowd and put her hands on his shoulders, pulling her close, dancing to the heavy bass.

She raised a brow at his forwardness, but danced along, refusing to back down from a challenge. She traced her fingers lightly on his neck and shoulders, watching his playful grey eyes darken with desire and a rumble quietly come from his mouth, that almost sounded like an animalistic growl. He pulled her even closer and she felt a definite hardened lump at his groin area pressing against her and she smirked triumphantly. With his arms around her waist, pulling her close and his larger body looming over hers, she felt like they were the only ones in the room.

Sirius watched as Gigi's plump lips twisted into a smirk when he pressed his erection against her body. Sirius was certain that ever since he had become an Animagus, he had retained some of his canine senses, even in his human form. His could hear and smell things that his non-Animagus friends couldn't. He was far more territorial than James and Wormtail were when it came to his area of their dorm, something Moony said he felt as well. He felt his inner canine instinct pushing him to mark Gigi's pretty neck with his mouth to let any other boy know that she was his. Sirius felt an overwhelming desire to throw her over his shoulder back to his room and ravage her to wipe that smirk off her face. When looking into her blue-violet eyes, lit with desire, feeling her nearly naked torso pressed up against his, he felt like everything was moving in slow motion. He felt the same magnetic connection he felt back in June, and she was the only thing his brain could process. He swallowed hard when he saw her lick her lips unconsciously.

He needed her now.

Sirius pulled them apart and grabbed her hand, nearly dragging her out of the common room, his consciousness clouded heavily with desire, booze, and animalistic instinct. She followed behind him, gripping his hand hard. He walked out of the Hufflepuff door, walking down the corridor to the large painting of gigantic silver fruit, tickling the pear, and swinging the door to the kitchens open.

Gigi had no idea why she had eagerly allowed Sirius to lead her out of the party, when she had just told Bryan that she didn't want to be involved with anyone. But when Sirius looked at her with dark, seductive, smoky eyes, she became only aware of how much she wanted him to kiss her. Gigi's eyes widened in surprise as she looked around the large room filled with shiny pots and pans. However, she didn't have another moment to look around as Sirius dragged her over to one of the long tables, similar to the ones in the Great Hall. He plopped her on the table and gripped her hips as she pulled his face close to hers, her sweet jasmine smell flooding his senses. Sirius took one last look at her face, before lowering his lips to hers with hot, primal desire. Gigi felt like the wind got knocked out of her as Sirius slanted his lips over hers, deepening the kiss. She buried her fingers into his curls, pressing her chest against his, attempting to bring them closer, kissing him back hard.

Sirius brought his groin closer to hers, slowly rocking his erection against her. He heard her mewling with pleasure, digging her nails into his bare shoulders, causing him to growl. He pushed her roughly to lie against the table, ensuring her head landed softly. He took a second to look over her beautiful body in front of him, memorizing the moment, before leaning over her and pinning her hands on either side of her face. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and he began to slowly thrust, the fabrics of their clothing rubbing against each other. Gigi whimpered as he began to press kisses down her neck, sucking and licking without leaving any marks.

As he went further down, kissing her collarbone, his hands moved away from her hands to caress her breasts. He moved his mouth over to her nipples, licking them through the flimsy fabric as he had fantasized about earlier, earning more kittenish meows from Gigi. Gigi desperately ran her fingers along his back, causing Sirius to jerk forward, and he could smell her desire through her jeans. It took all of his self-control to not unzip their jeans and thrust into her wetness in that moment. He roughly moved the lace of her bra covering her left breast and exposed her hardened, dusty rose nipple. He eagerly placed his mouth over it, sucking and biting lightly, Gigi moaning loudly. Gigi moved her hands to grip his hair and pull his head back up to her mouth, kissing him desperately.

Sirius moved his hands to remove her bra, but just as he was about to remove the flimsy fabric, a burst of laughter and chatter erupted from the other side of the kitchen door. Gigi quickly shot up, the trance she was in was shattered. Her hair was a mess, face flushed prettily and her lips were swollen, looking more beautiful than Sirius had ever seen her. Her wide blue-violet eyes had a look of shock in them as she struggled to remove herself from their intimate embrace.

"I – I have to go." she said quickly.

"Wait, no, stay." Said Sirius, sounding like the desperate girls he always left in bed, when they asked him to stay for the night. He didn't understand, Sirius was certain that Gigi felt the same, strong connection and desire that he felt.

Gigi looked at his face, which looked hopeful and still full of desire. _What in Merlin's name am I doing?_ She thought. The all consuming need she felt for Sirius to be inside of her, kiss her, worship her body was overwhelming. "I'm sorry, Sirius, I –"

And with that she pushed him away and ran off, leaving Sirius in the dark.

.

* * *

.

 _Hi! Hope you enjoyed this :) Anyone thought that the canine side effects of being and Animagus Sirius experienced might have been due to a bunch of teenagers making slightly imperfect, complex Animagus potions? Heheh!_

 _I thought it would be fun to incorporate some 70's elements, like their fashion and music._ _Some of my favourite music is 70's funk and couldn't resist but to put it in Gigi's story. Tell me what you guys think so far!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Great Hall, Hogwarts  
_ _September 2_ _nd_ _._

.

"Holy mother of tits, I am so fucking hungover." Lottie groaned loudly, burying her face into her hands.

Gigi winced at Lottie's loud voice, sitting beside her, her hearing sensitive from a wicked hangover. After she had run off from Sirius, she went straight to her dorm, collapsing on her bed, thinking of his kisses and seductive grey eyes until she fell asleep. Unfortunately, that meant that she hadn't drunk enough water before sleeping, resulting in the pounding headache she was currently experiencing. Her hair was mussed, having barely enough time to get ready, and her Ravenclaw tie was knotted carelessly and loosely. "Try drinking something Lottie."

Lottie looked up at the vast amounts of food and drinks in front of her. "Ugh. I think I might vomit just by looking at this food." Lottie's hair was still wet from the shower, having only gotten up by Gigi and Alexa shaking her awake fifteen minutes before breakfast. Her blouse was wrinkly, as if she had to pick out from the bottom of her trunk. Her Ravenclaw tie was bunched up and shoved into her front pocket of her blouse.

"You guys better perk up; Flitwick is coming over soon to hand out schedules." Said Alexa, spreading marmalade onto her toast evenly, radiantly groomed and put together.

"Lex, seriously, how are you never hungover?" asked Gigi, eying her friend.

Alexa gave a wry smile, taking a bite out of her toast. Her blond waves were perfectly smooth, uniform in place and no trace of dark circles under her eyes. Over the summer, after nights of partying, the group usually slept their hangovers off, Alexa was always up early in the morning, without a hint of nausea or headache.

Gerry, Max, Bryan and Tommy walked up to the table and sat across form the girls, looking equally as hungover, nodding to the girls. Gigi noticed when Bryan avoided her eyes and sat as far away from her possible, suddenly very interested in his tea. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his awkwardness.

"I've got something to help us all in this God forsaken hour of the morning." Tommy said cheerily. He pulled out a silver flask from his robes, taking a swing from it.

"Merlin's beard, Tommy, I know you think drinking more is the answer to everything, but I refuse to have any of your alcohol right now. I've already vomited once last night and do not want to relieve that experience again." Said Max, making a face at the flask.

"No, it's a Hangover Vanisher! Got it in London just before school started. I feel better already." Said Tommy, giving everyone a wide smile.

"I'll have some of that please, but mate, you should also get yourself a love bite Vanisher too while you're at it." Said Gerry, his hair pushed back messily, dark circles under his blue-violet eyes. He looked directly at the sizable purple-red mark on the bend of Tommy's neck that was visible at the top of his unbuttoned shirt.

The group laughed as Tommy tried to observe his neck in the reflection of his spoon. The flask was passed around as Gigi leaned over and tapped her Ebony and Granian Hair wand against Tommy's neck, using a blood vessel healing charm to make the love bite disappear. "Thanks Gigi, what would I be without our local healer?" said Tommy, grinning at her.

Gigi smirked and rolled her eyes at her friend while she took a sip from Tommy's flask. She could feel the potion go down as she swallowed, burning and warming her throat like Firewhiskey. Immediately, her headache vanished and she felt more alert. Tommy quickly hid the flask into his bag as Flitwick approached their part of the table, schedules in hand. Gigi glanced over her heavy schedule. She knew she needed "Outstanding" or "Exceeds Expectations" in Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, and DADA if she wanted to be a Healer at _Hôpital de Morgan le Fay pour les enfants_ , the children's wizarding hospital in Paris. Her first class of the day was her elective class, Advanced Arithmancy, which she took because she knew it looked good for her resumes. It was the one subject that the perfect Lily Evans was horrible at and gave up on after third year, while Gigi who found it interesting, logical, and challenging.

"Gigi, where did you disappear off to last night?" said Alexa quietly, while their friends chatted and compared schedules.

Gigi felt her heart begin to race as she tried to maintain a neutral expression. Despite Gigi's usual aloof and cool façade, Alexa had always been able to sense when something was wrong with her. "Oh, I just ran off to the kitchens to grab something to eat and didn't bother going back to the party." Said Gigi, knowing that the best lies were always buried in the truth. "Lex, we better head off to Arithmancy, otherwise we'll be late."

Alexa raised an eyebrow at her, but picked up her bag to head off to class without asking any further questions.

.

 _Potions Class, Hogwarts  
_ _September 2_ _nd_ _._

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Gigi was currently in the last class of her day, Potions. After smiling tightly at Slughorn's greetings and praises, Gigi took her seat next to her brother at the side of the classroom with Alexa and Bryan behind them. Slughorn droned on with his welcome back speech and general overview of the course, while the rest of the class tried not to fall asleep.

Gigi stared at the brass cauldron in front of her, thinking about Sirius. Why had she run off from Sirius Black the exact same way during both their interactions? Gigi felt like she was in a trance when she was with him the last two times. It was like everything else in the world got blocked out and it was just her and Sirius. When he looked at her with those intense grey eyes with animalistic desire, it brought out the same primal need. She wanted to feel him up against her skin and feel his lips on her body again. She was completely consumed by him in those moments, like she had tunnel vision from their strong connection. The only thing she could see was him and the only thing she could feel was the need to be with him. Gigi had never felt so out of control of her own feelings and actions, even with Antoine.

 _Antoine._

Dear, sexy, loving Antoine, who had completely betrayed her. The worst part was that she had no idea, she was completely taken advantage of a boy who couldn't keep his prick in his pants. Handsome Antoine, who pursued her and charmed her, just like Sirius, ladies' man of Hogwarts, famous Black heir, probably looking for his future pureblood wife to abuse and neglect, like so many of the pureblood families she knew. Just like Antoine was probably intending to do to her and use her father for his own personal gain.

In the end, all boys are the same and they all wanted the same thing from her; her body, her family name, her connections.

She might have made a mistake with Antoine, but she had to learn from her ways. And Sirius Black was, without a doubt, a mistake waiting to happen.

"…And the final essay of the year will be due the third last class of the school year. Any questions before you're dismissed?" said Slughorn, while his students stared blankly at him. "I'm sure you are all excited to be in your last year of Hogwarts, so close to the beginning of your adulthood. I will be having many Slug Club meetings and parties during the year of course, and I will be inviting some very important and successful Hogwarts alumni, all of whom were part of the Slug Club during their days at Hogwarts. I'm sure many of them would be delighted to become acquainted with some of you." His eyes gleamed with pride as he eyed the Cartier twins in front of him. Gigi and Gerry gave him a polite smile, knowing Slughorn meant that he wanted to show them off to his high ranking friends.

Slughorn dismissed the class and Gigi, Gerry, Alexa and Bryan left quickly, heading back to the Ravenclaw tower before dinner. Gerry and Alexa chatted ahead of Gigi about the first Quidditch practice that was scheduled in a few days, while Bryan walked quickly in step with them, blatantly avoiding Gigi. Gigi stared at the back of Bryan's head and sighed loudly, annoyed at his awkwardness.

"All right, Gigi?" a deep voice asked. Gigi turned to her left to find Ian Parsons, a tall Slytherin with straight, honey blond hair and sapphire eyes. He was a good friend of Lottie's who was in her music class and was known for his deep, seductive singing voice. With his strong jaw, tall figure and boyish good looks, he was downright delicious.

Gigi gave Ian a wry smile. "Hey." She noticed Bryan subtly checking out the two, walking ever so slightly slower to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Slughorn's a complete bore, don't you think? And he already asked me if my father was available to come to his Slug Club party. Don't know how I'm going to get my old man out of that one." Said Ian, rolling his eyes. Ian's father was a high ranking official in the Ministry and had worked with Gigi's father in the past.

"Tell me about it. The man is unbearable." Said Gigi, giving Ian a flirtatious, radiant smile.

Ian grinned back, looking over her features, his sapphire eyes twinkling. "I wanted to ask if I could walk you back to your dorm. We haven't had the chance to catch up."

"Well, aren't you the chivalrous gentleman." Said Gigi.

The two walked behind Bryan, Gerry and Alexa, talking about their summers, exchanging stories of wild parties they attended. Ian stayed in Brazil for most of the summer but travelled all over South America, and even went up to the Caribbean. When they reached to Ravenclaw tower, Ian swooped in and kissed Gigi on the cheek goodbye before she could say anything, lingering a second too long while Bryan glared at him. Ian winked at Gigi and said goodbye to the group before heading down to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Well, I'm starving, I think we should grab Lottie and get some dinner, yeah?" said Gigi cheerfully, ignoring her brother and her friends looks. They headed up the stairs and the girls went to their dorms to find Lottie, who was sitting on their sofa, writing down music notes furiously onto her notebook.

"Gigi, I am telling you, about fifteen boys were eying you and attempted to dance with you last night, all of whom you ignored, you little vixen." Said Alexa throwing her bag onto her bed.

Gigi rolled her eyes, smiling and walked to their mirror, inspecting herself. "They have to try a bit harder than grinding up against me. Plus, now that I'm single, it'll be fun to toy with some boys this year, have them on hand and what not."

"Starting with Ian Parsons?" Alexa teased. "Lottie, you should have seen the two of them after Potions class, Ian walked her back to the tower, and they were flirting the whole way."

"What can I say, I enjoy the pretty things in life." Said Gigi, smirking.

"You're going to be the heartbreaker queen this year!" said Lottie, laughing. " _Please_ shag Ian and tell us how he is, that boy is pure sin."

"Looks like Gigi already has a string of boys following her around, starting with Bryan and Ian." Said Alexa.

Gigi sighed. "So you noticed Bryan? He asked me out last night at the party, to which I said no. He's been pretty awkward since, avoiding eye contact at all costs."

"Don't worry about Bryan, he's a good guy and will get over it without any hard feelings." Said Alexa, tossing her blonde waves into a messy ponytail. "And what about Ian?"

"Ian sure is pretty, but I am not going to venture into any kind of relationship anytime soon girls. Don't you worry, I plan on being fun, single, Gigi for a while." Said Gigi, confidently. "And what about you, Lex? Did I see you talking to a certain Marauder last night in the corner of the room, away from the party?"

Alexa blushed deeply, confirming Gigi's observation. She saw Alexa and Remus talking intimately on the large sofas against the walls of the Hufflepuff common room, away from the dance floor. Remus's amber eyes were practically glowing as he listened intently to Alexa, staring at her with what could only be described as awe. "Oh. You saw that. Er – yeah, Remus is sweet, he caught me when I slipped on a puddle of beer, and then we sort of just started talking."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Lottie, tossing her music notebook to the side. "You and Remus Lupin?!"

Alexa crossed her arms defensively. "Calm down, Charlotte, it was really nothing. We talked, that's all. He's a lot more bearable than his other friends and he's quite smart. Also, he has an interest in magical creatures. We – well, actually, _I_ mostly talked about how more rights need to be given to magical creatures and how I want to work in that field once we finish school. Then he got all weird and stiff, running off, saying he needed to find his friends."

"Maybe he started to get an erection while staring at you in your bra." Said Gigi nonchalantly.

Alexa and Lottie burst out laughing, Alexa throwing a pillow at Gigi. The girls headed down the stairs to go to dinner, meeting the boys in the common room. Gerry pushed his dark hair back with intense, smouldering violet eyes only for Lottie and strolled over to her, kissing Lottie on the lips quickly. He held her hand while Lottie blushed, their friends whooping and congratulating them, directing attention from other Ravenclaws.

"About time you two!" exclaimed Tommy. "Max, you owe me my Galleons, I told you they'd get together before the end of the week."

The group laughed and Lottie gave her friends a sheepish look. "He asked me to be his girlfriend last night."

As they entered the Great Hall, Gigi saw Ian looking at her and waved to him, noticing several other male gazes from the House tables. As her and her friends walked to their spot at the Ravenclaw table, Gigi smiled to herself, realizing her endless possibilities to have some fun this year. Gigi dared to turn her head slightly towards the Gryffindor table. There, she saw Sirius looking right at her, staring intently. She quickly looked away and walked to the Ravenclaw table, feeling those familiar grey eyes follow her body.

 _._

* * *

 _Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy lately. I also wrote a draft of this chapter, ended up not liking it and starting it over._

 _Tell me what you guys think! I would love to hear your feedback, it keeps me motivated!_


End file.
